mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Get-chan
Get-chan is a member of Robot Girls Team G, based on the Getter 1 formation of Getter Robo. She is later given an upgraded suit based on the Getter Dragon of Getter Robo G. Appearance Get-chan is a teenaged girl with amber eyes and short pink hair in a yellow headband styled after Michiru Saotome from the Getter Robo series. Her costume is designed after the Getter 1 formation of Getter Robo with a pink and white dress under the usual red Getter 1 designs and a cape going down from the back. Her red armbands has blades on them, and she wears a helmet with a pair of spikes coming out of the horns on top. Her Getter 2 costume is slimmer, featuring a helmet based on the head of the robot, a top with the stomach exposed, red shorts, and a large drill on her left hand. Her Getter 3 costume is much bulkier with the main body being so large that her arms are not seen with only Get-chan's head visible under a helmet based on the head of the original Getter 3. As Get-chan Dragon, she is given a new set of clothes with a dress that has a red front, a light blue back side, and pink and yellow skirt. Her cape is now sharper and symmetrical. Her helmet and boots also match the Getter Dragon in design. Her child self is called Get-tan and compared to her present self has little power and only wears a dress. An alternate form called Cutie Get-chan has Get-chan wear an outfit based on Cutie Honey from the titular series. In this state, Get-chan wears a leotard with a red top that shows a cleavage, a blue middle, and a black bottom. She wears yellow gloves and boots with red accents with the gloves adorned with white spikes and black stockings are worn under the boots. Get-chan also wears a white armband and a choker with a green gem on her neck. Personality Get-chan has been described as a powerful fighter with a tsundere attitude who despite her cute and innocent looks, is extremely spoiled and blunt but also capricious. She also leaves most of the handling of her equipment and costumes to her escorts. She is easily enraged, especially when it comes to her dress. However, Get-chan does have a lax side of herself that she does not like to talk about that she even relaxes by wearing traditional clothes with spiral glasses, even wearing a fake mustache in private. Abilities Get-chan utilizes Getter Energy for her weapons and attacks, armed with the Getter Tomahawk for combat and uses the Getter Beam for ranged battle. She is also able to assume different costumes based on the other forms of the Getter Robo with their weapons and abilities (e.g. Getter Drill and missiles). While only the Getter 1 and 2 forms were shown in the anime, the Getter 3 form was used in Robot Girls Z ONLINE, although it is implied that Get-chan does not like using this form due to its hulking frame. For transportation, she is driven around in a car that is styled after Getter 1 that is driven and operated by Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musashi Tomoe (who was replaced with Benkei Kurama following a serious injury) who are quite capable as they are able to move at high speeds and break off chains and also provide Get-chan with her weapons and costumes. When enraged she is quite fearsome and a bit sadistic. In the Online game and Robot Girls Z+, Get-chan is able to assume a form called Get-chan Dragon based on the Getter Robo G Dragon formation after going through Dr. Saotome's training camp. She often wields a pair of Getter Tomahawks with spiked clubs above the blades. In the Online game, Get-chan assumes a form based on Cutie Honey called Cutie Get-chan. She is armed with the Airborne Element Fixing Device that allows her to conjure weapons including her Getter Tomahawks. This form enhances Get-chan's agility while also bolstering her combat skills. Gallery ThCAUFXBJA.jpg|Get-chan's original appearance Get-chan-dragon_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω 1418324422581.jpg 1418227274131.jpg 1393795394042 (2).jpg Hj (2).png Brm3rFjCYAAoIfn.jpg GetChanHalloween.jpg|Get-chan Dragon Halloween Costume GetChan3.jpg|Get-chan 3 GetChan3Sprite.jpg|Get-chan 3 Sprite CutieGetChan.jpg|Cutie Get-chan CutieGetChanSprite.jpg|Cutie Get-chan Sprite GetChanPrivate.jpg|Get-chan during her private time. Category:Robot Girls Z Characters